Lunick, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania play with Azura's feet
Summary: While the Female Kana and Shigure are at the theaters. Lunick decides to stay at the Lakeside alongside The King Of The Monsters and play with his mother's feet by tickling her feet with bird feathers. Characters: *Lunick *Geon *Woo *Astro Guy *Rocky *Poison Ghost *Beetle Mania *Azura Transcript: *12th, 2017 *B.B. Jammies: Hey, Me B.B. Jammies. My fwiends Dylan, Emily, Cathy, T.J., Hubert, Sylan, Aaron, Kyle, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric, David, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Kimee, Karla, Jenn, Curtis, Shaun, Jazzi, Custard, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, YankieDude5000, and Sarah West are at the theater watching Tarzan on Brodway with Shimajiro Shimano and his friends and classmates. But I decided to stay the the Lakeside to do something else. I know I will find someone to play with me. *(B.B. Jammies then goes into the Lakeside forest) *see The King Of The Monsters inside of the Monster fortress. An Accordion owl is inside the tree hole watching The King Of The Monsters feel bored *Geon: Man, we're so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? *Woo: Bored, what should we do? *(B.B. Jammies walks in) *Astro Guy: Hi you Purple platypus whoever you are. *B.B. Jammies: Who is that one, the Elephant beetle guy. *Beetle Mania: I'm Beetle Mania. *Geon: I'm Geon. *Woo: I'm Woo. *Rocky: I'm Rocky. *Poison Ghost: And I'm Poison Ghost. *B.B. Jammies: Want to come play with me? *Geon: Yes! *Woo: Yes! *Astro Guy: Yes! *Rocky: Yes! *Poison Ghost: Yes! *Beetle Mania: Yes! *B.B. Jammies: Good, let's go now. *Jammies and The King Of The Monsters leave the forest *B.B Jammies and The King Of the Monsters got to Azura’s castle. *B.B Jammies: Do you guys want to play with Azura’s feet? *Geon: Yes! *Woo: Yes! *Astro Guy: Yes! *Rocky: Yes! *Poison Ghost: Yes! *Beetle Mania: Yes! *B.B. Jammies: Good, now let's be careful not to wake her up. *Geon: How are we going to make sure we don't wake her up? *B.B. Jammies: I've got an idea, come on. *(Inside Azura's bedroom) *(Azura is asleep in her bed) *Jammies and The King Of The Monsters peek out of the toybox *B.B Jammies: Guys, I can see the soles of her feet and her toenails are painted a light blue color. Follow me and sneak up to her. *(B.B. Jammies and The King Of The Monsters quietly get out of the toy box and sneak to Azura) *Azura: *Snoring* *B.B. Jammies: Boys, let's tickle her now. *(B.B. Jammies and The King Of The Monsters tickle Azura's feet with bird feathers) *Azura: *Snork* *B.B. Jammies: Hmmm, that's odd. I don't hear her laughing at all. Maybe we should tickle her harder or..... *(Azura wakes up) *Azura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Geon: Look, she's laughing real loud. *Woo: I think she likes it! *Azura: Who's tickling me? *(Azura then sees B.B. Jammies and The King Of The Monsters) *Beetle Mania: *Azura: *B.B. Jammies: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Short Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Tickling videos Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Episodes without Megaman X